Typical
by PSfriends4ever
Summary: A typical Lily and James story...Where James just can't get the girl of his dreams
1. Um

A typical James and Lily story

**A typical James and Lily story **

**Chapter 1- "Um…"**

A young boy stared at the red head in front of him. "Um…" he started to say, but Professor McGonagall interrupted him. "Lily, could you demonstrate this spell." The red head got up and with a flick of her wand turned a pillow into a big snowy owl.

"Excellent!" said Professor McGonagall smiling "5 points to Gryffindor"

The boy lokked up. He had missed his chance

"Next time" said the boy and retuned to turning his pillow into an animal but all he could produce was a cross between a lizard and a lily. He sighed and tried again.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

James potter was a bundle of nerves

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Why can't I ask her out?" asked James suddenly. A startled Peter looked up and said, "I thought we went going to play truth and dare" he whined. James sighed. Peter had no idea what he was talking about.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tap… tap …tap. Lily heard her dorm window being tapped at. She looked at the ceiling wondering if she should get up or not.

"Lily…Please open the window. I can't sleep" whined Jasmine, Lily's friend. She had red hair like Lily and they looked so alike if you didn't know they were friends, you; you'd probably think they were sisters.

Lily reluctantly got up and opened the window. There stood a dark figure. A hand stretched out and closed the window (it come in first. Duh!) . The voice of the figure spoke,

"Um… hi Lily, I was just wondering if…"

"James you scared me so bad said Lily, anger roaring in her voice. James looked around the room. He saw Lily's friend Jasmine now sitting upright in bed. She smiled at him as he turned to look at Lily again. He looked around the room one more time and blushed.

"I just came to say goodnight… Goodnight" said James blushing as bright as a tomato. He opened the window and went out.

"How sweet!" said Jasmine as they both went back to sleep.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo


	2. Ouch?

chapter 2- "Ouch?"

Authors note- Sorry about chapter 1. I'm not able to fix it.

Chapter 2 - "Ouch?"

"James? James?" said Peter "I think he's dead Rius."

James had been sitting in the common room staring at the portrait hole waiting for it to open. He looked up at the mention of his name.

'He's alive! He's alive" said Peter, shaking Rius vigorously.

A couple of girls giggled at this sight. James looked up to see what he had been waiting for. Lily had just entered the room with her friends, who were giggling away to glory. Lily just looked slightly amused.

"Thanks Peter, now I'll never be able to ask her out." said James, as he walked out of the common room.

"You're welcome!" said Peter almost jumping on Rius.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Tring…Tring. Rang the bell indicating the end of Transfiguration. The boy looked up and saw a red head in front of him. He gathered all the courage in him and gulped. He tapped the red head in front of him.

"Lily, will you go out with me." He said.

"I'm not Lily" said the girl as she turned around. The boy saw that the girl was actually Jasmine. The boy blushed.

"She's gone some where with Severus. I could give her the message, if you like?" said Jasmine.

"No thanks." Said the boy, blushing as bright as a tomato, he scurried of to his next class.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

James Potter burned with jealousy.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAa

The boy caught up with Lily. He called out to her and she turned back.

"Hey, Lily, what would you say if I asked you out right now?" asked the boy, hopefully

"Depends," replied Lily, walking faster now. "What would you say if I kicked you in the place no guy would ever want to be kicked?"

The boy watched her disappear.

"Ouch?" he replied thoughtfully.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Rius looked at James. His expression was some where between love and anger.

"What are you thinking of?" he asked.

"A red headed flower" replied James, dreamily.

Rius sighed. He should have known. That's all James thought of these days. Shaking his head he left the room, leaving James with his thoughts.

PS- Rius is one of James' friend. HE is not Remus.


	3. But

Typical

**Typical**

**Chapter 3- "But…"**

"**James, what are you doing with my quill?" asked Lily in her sweetest voice.**

"**Writing back to Lupin." replied James, actually writing a letter**

"**Why, may I ask, are you using my quill? And why would Lupin write to you?" asked Lily**

"**Because he's got a furry little problem…Hey! This is my quill not yours." said James.**

"**Of course its mine, you idiot!" said Lily dropping her sweet voice as she took the quill and walked away**

"**But…" started James **

"**Never mind, I'll go find Black" he said, taking the letter and walking away as well.**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Charms was over. Students were heading for their next classes. The room was empty except of Lily and another boy. The boy moved closer to Lily. She looked at him and saw him approaching but did not back away, so the boy kept on moving closer and closer to her until they were almost nose to nose... **

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**James Potter was now determined.**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**James walked over to Lily and her friends. His eyes almost shut with nervousness. He tapped a redhead on the shoulder.**

"**Will you go out with me?" he asked as she turned around.**

"**Eww!" **

**James opened his eyes and saw Lily standing in front of him, looking disgusted. She walked right past him and then left the common room. Her friends followed giggling.**

"**But…Never mind." said James as he too left the common room.**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"**Dude! What did you do? I heard you asked Lily out!" said Peter, obviously excited Rius backed off, in case Peter felt like jumping again.**

**James sighed.**

"**I totally ruined it." He said**

"**Don't worry." said Rius, "I covered it up for you."**

**James smiled gratefully at his friend.**

"**He's not in trouble! He's not in trouble!" sang Peter**

"**Peter, please don't jump on me again." said Rius.**

"**I wasn't going to, but now that you mentioned it..." said Peter**

**Rius' eyes went wide with terror as he ran out of the room. Peter followed him, mad with joy, or just mad in general.**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**The boy waited for Lily to react after what he had done. He couldn't believe it. He had just kissed her and all she could do was smile at him.**

"**Wait a minute, she's smiling. That had to be good." He thought.**

**And he was right because roughly 6 seconds later, she was kissing him.**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**James Potter was now relieved.**

**James was walking down a corridor. As he walked past the charms room, realized it was not empty. There stood Lily with her arms around…**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Want chapter 4? Please review.**


	4. Authors note

Dear readers,

**Dear readers,**

**Some of you may think that I have made typing errors in chapter 4. But I have not. If at the end of chapter 4, you don't understand the story, then there's always chapter 5.**

**PS – Read chapter 4 carefully.**


End file.
